


Sapphires and Emeralds

by MuteHero86



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Action/Adventure, Courage, Gay, Gen, M/M, Potions, Quests, Ravioli, Romance, Sick Character, Suspense, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero(Link)'s quest this time was difficult, morphing into 2D images and teleporting between worlds. Those weren't his only problems though; his home gets transformed into a shop by a strange boy in a bunny robe. Link is forced to buy or rent his items in order to complete his quest; though the prices were far from cheap. He thinks he hates this boy, always being pushed to his limits to obtain enough rupees or simply pushed by the kid himself. Through out his quest he struggles to defeat the dungeons, knowing that both world rest in his hands. Until one day he doesn't return until late, beaten and bruised, on the verge of death. This bunny boy must proceed on his on quest to save Hyrule's hero, and even maybe himself from loneliness. Yaoi. RavioLi. Chapters: 9. (Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the introduction, so its not a chapter which is why it isn't long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to my long oneshot. PLEASE read it first.. I had uploaded this story on wattpad as chapters to make it easier to read. That being said, some chapters are small (since I just picked a random spot because there were no breaks) and some are long. The long chapters are at the end mostly. I hope you guys enjoy the story because Wattpad did but fanfiction didnt. Only one review and I didn't bother to upload the full story because no one asked. Also, a part of me wants to write a SMALLER oneshot sequel but I don't know. I'm also very proud of this; not only because of how long it is but because its actually decent. I've reread it many, many times to find all errors and mistakes and I actually felt okay reading it. Comment how you feel too, okay?

Ravio POV

I never thought that I would find myself like this. Sapphire eyes staring into my emerald. Lips pressed roughly against my own. Our bodies, heated, in the blankets. It started out as a simple acquaintances that turned into friendship, which eventually blossomed into something even more. Letting out a soft moan into the sapphire eyed boy's mouth; our tongues began to wrestle.

I could think back to the day when we first met. I had set up shop in the hylians house without questions- surprising the boy when he came back from his adventures to rest. This is mostly what he did every time. Only stopped in for an item or a quick nap. It must have been tiring being the hero and working with such lack of sleep. This is where it begins, how we become acquainted. How I became madly in love with the one and only, Mr- ..Link.


	2. Chapter 1: An Injured Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, for real this time.

(Don't skip the introduction you f--k.)

Ravio's POV

Every other day the hero would stop in to change clothes, bathe, eat, sleep; normal every day things. I never thought much of it though, he was being the hero and doing what he could. He wanted to keep on task, rid himself of distractions, and lose as little time as possible. Its understandable though, I would be doing the same. If I was strong enough that is. I admire his courage and passion to save Hyrule as well as Lorule.

Sheerow and I were laying in the middle of the floor, when I heard the door begin to open. I jumped to my feet greeting the hero, "Hello there Mr. H-," but I was cut off by the loud sounds of metal hitting the wooden floor. Following was a breath of air and and another thump. As I walked to the door slowly I peered under the rim of my hood looking at him.

"M-Mr. Hero? A-.. Are you okay?" I waited for a response but all I heard was another rough breath. Usually he responds to me, even to my high prices he usually at least groans at me or sighs. 

I lower myself to the ground and sit in front of him. I was unable to see him because of my hood so I raised it some to look at him. He was laying his head against the door as well as his back. He was breathing harshly, occasionaly coughing, straining his already damaged lungs. From what I could see he took a hard hit to the chest as well as many, many others. His once green tunic was now stained red with blood and was littered with tears, showing his now pale skin.

This is when I started to worry. His skin was pale and his breath was shallow. I don't want to lose him, he's the only one who can save us! I started going through the stuff I moved to the side that was his. My mind was racing as I hunted for anything that could possibly help. 'What first? What's the problem? He's bleeding, so I should stop the bleeding. Pressure stops bleeding, I need a wrap or gauze. I also need to clean the wounds. A potion would work but I can't find any! Maybe I can go out and get some after I fix him up for now.'

I walked back over to the hero with my hands full of supplies. Sheerow was circling around my head chirping loudly. "Sheerow if you could, could you get some extra clothes of any kind? He simply can't wear this still!" Sheerow flew back behind me and I slowly lifted my hood. The hylian was unconsious, who knows what caused it between the blood loss and pain. 'Scissors! Oh goddesses I forgot scissors!' I looked over to his sheath and shield laying next to him. 'Well it beats wasting time hunting around the house again.' My hands were shaking as I pulled the sword from its sheath, backing up towards Link again. Using the sword I slashed upwards on the end of his tunic, separating the soaked cloth from his body. I had to peel some away near wounds, ripping some skin off too. Cringing was all I had done since I had to hurry to fix it all. While quickly putting back the sword, Sheerow flew over and dropped the clothes near me.

The sight of his injured body made me cringe again. He looked awful. I soaked a piece of cloth with the alcohol and dabbed it into the smaller wounds. Starting at the top and working my way to the problem at hand. Link's right side was already covered in different shades of purple. His chest had small puncture wounds and was slightly dented in by his floating ribs. Sherrow was right on my shoulder as I spoke out loud to him, "I'm most likely sure he has broken some ribs. I think they might have wounded his lungs, it would explain his rugged breathing."

After I cleaned his wounds I started putting gauze around his chest and stomach. The process was a little awkward because he was still leaning against the door. I had to wrap the roll and move it between the gap of his back and the door. After ripping it off and placing it back on the floor I had hoped that I didn't make it too tight, it could cause even more pain. I looked down at his legs and saw various cuts as well. 'I have to help him but, that involves taking his tights off...' My face heated up as I continued to observe his legs. "Sherrow I have to help him you know; I am not being a perv!" Sheerow started flying around my head chirping, "Are you laughing at me?!"

Sighing I began to take his boots off first. Realizing I could actually put his clean tunic, found by Sherrow, on so he wasn't fully undressed. (Though he would still have underwear on.) Slowly I moved his head forward as I pulled his tunic down, making sure to not wake him. Dressing him was difficult because of his body being heavier than normal, due to him being unconsious. Finally I succeeded and started to pull down his tights. Again my face flared up as I put them with his other clothes that were ruined. Curse this mind of mine. Rewetting the cloth, I patted the cuts and scrapes on his legs. Again I used some gauze to wrap some of the worse scrapes. "Now time to redress him..."

All that was left were brown pants. I looked at Sherrow, "This is what you got? Pajama bottoms? Really Sherrow?" Sherrow began to pull my hair a little with his beak. "Okay, okay Sherrow thanks for getting me something though!" The pants were a soft material and I pulled them back up around his waist. Leaving the boots by the door I try to pick Link up. He was heavier than he looked for being so thin. As I quickly carried him to his bed setting him down, my hand brushed against his face. It was cold and pale. I started to shake again, he wasn't in good condition at all. I need to find a potion for him. Once I heard Link talking about a witch he buys potions from. How am I going to find this supposive witch though?

Running over to his ripped clothes I searched for a map of some sort. I sighed finding nothing. Sherrow started chirping as he flew out of one of Link's boots, a map in his mouth. "Sherrow you're a genious!" Petting him with my finger I jumped up. Although this isn't Lorule, it still scares me just thinking about searching for an unknown witch, in an unknown world, for an unknown building. Opening the map I find several places marked. Luckily; one of the places said witch. It may not be the witch I need but its better to try than to sit here and watch him slowly fade away. Gathering all the courage I could muster, I picked up my ice rod and headed out. Sherrow would stay behind, keeping a watch on Link for me. This is going to be a tough trip.


	3. Chapter 2: Bridges of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Ravio's quest. Also, I've never actually played the game; so, sorry if its not accurate.

Ravio held the ice rod tightly in his right hand, the map in the other. He had realized it would've been better for him to have taken Link's sword and shield, regardless if he didn't know how to use them. Being he had already walked a little ways to the witch's house, he shrugged it off. Once again, his hood was safetly over his face. Ravio's feet shuffled a little as he heard rushing water getting closer. Coming across a bridge, he looked down towards the water. Gulping and biting his lip- he backed away slowly from the edge. His body began to tremble as he put the first foot forward, landing on the bridge. Pressing his other foot down, he started smiling a little at the bridge being safe. The bidge itself didn't look exactly unstable, but Ravio's emotions definitely were. Said bridge was made of white brick, green filling the cracks. There were sides to the bridge but Ravio decided to stay a safe distance from both sides. 

As he continued walking he shortly arrives at the end of the bridge. Ravio does a small little victory dancing whispering to himself, "Awesome job Ravio! Just a.. A lot more!?" His voice cresendos into a squeak as he held up the map, looking at it again. His body slouched over, creating the letter n with his back being the curve. Sighing he folds the map back up, standing up right again. As he starts walking he looks around at his surroundings. He realized that the Hyrulian map was similar to a Lorulian map. The main difference was the green. The Hyrule map was covered in green where as his own would be nearly all brown. Ravio lets out another sigh as he observed all the greenery and plants that lived, reaching for the sun. The hooded boy stopped in his tracks, physically shaking his head trying to get his bad thoughts out. He plopped on the ground, holding his face in his hands. On the ground his legs were stretched out, his knees arched and his feet flat on the ground.

"If I don't succeed both of these worlds will perish. Why can't I be brave and strong? I can't even save my own world let alone Link!" These words were spoken out loud as his shoulders slouched down, his ears beginning to sag as well. His face was hot from frustration and depression. Tears left streaks on his face as they rapidly leaked from his eyes. 

Clicking sounds could be heard from the distance. Slowly standing again, he whipes the snot and tears on his robe's sleeve. His breaths were still shaking and his face still wet. Though unsure if he could continue on, he had gotten up in fear of the sounds getting any louder. He quickly looked around him, trying to find the source. Ravio slowly walks forward from the spot he had been in, given so because he hadn't seen anything behind him. Sniffing some snot up into his nose, preventing it from going any further, he found another bridge. It wasn't manmade though, it was a land bridge. This one led to a castle, pure white in color. But it also led to two gaurds, facing away from the castle. Ravio's eyes widen in fear, observing the guards. Taking out his map he looked around putting the scenery together with the drawings on paper. A small smile appeared on his face realizing he is now closer to the witch's house. But his smile faded just as quick remembering the knights he must face on the way.


	4. Chapter 3: Knights vs. Ravio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio must defend himself from knights in order to continue on the path he has taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B1Nl_MRKq5w Music for the chapter.

Ravio's POV

My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. While trying to cross the path of the knights I failed, leading them to try and attack me. I ran back the way I came knowing the path so I could hopefully hide. They were right on my tail, their swords almost cutting into me. Skidding to a hault I realized that they had some how cornered me. I shook in fright, whimpering as they lunged forward at me. Throwing my hands in front of me I scream and squeeze my eyes tightly.

Silence. I open one eye slowly and then the other, pulling my hood down to see. In front of me are two frozen icecubes of knights. A small chuckle escapes my mouth as I realize what had happened. The ice rod tight in my grip had frozen the two enemies in front of me. Hopping for joy on one foot to the other I kiss the rod that saved me yelling thanks to the goddesses. My first real battle and I didn't die! Looking back to the knights remembering the task at hand, I stop celebrating and think of finding the witch. I started to run in the direction I had previously came from, hoping no other knights would search for the ones that are now away from their watch posts. My lungs burned from all the difficult breathing I had been doing. My legs hurt as well after exerting them. Ignoring the pain I continued forward. Coming to the bridge once again I slowed down to a walking speed, pulling out the map again. I would have to keep going straight and follow the river. Speeding back up I come to a curve in the land. The land curves to the right, making a small path way between the higher land and the river flowing through. Clouds had scattered through out the sky, making the area around me seem even more ominious. They looked as though they would burst from being so full of rain. 

Picking up speed again I continue following the path shown on the map. Along the way I had come across small green monsters that slowly chased me. The first one scared me a little but noticing how slow they were, I simply started to shrug them off. As I was almost to the witch's house I listen to my surroundings, though it was more of the lack of surroundings. No birds were chirpind and the wind slowly blew the leaves on trees around. It was quiet, too quiet. "Calm before the storm?" I mutter to myself in a soft voice.

Finally coming across a clearing I see a lone house. "This must be it!" I yelled running towards it. Or so I thought I would be. A fire ball shoots past me and I trip over myself trying to dodge it. 'What the hell was that!?' Splashing of water could be heard, fire balls appearing afterwards. After all I had been through, I was tired of all the monsters. Looking around I couldn't even find the source of fire. According to the clouds and sky, I didn't have much time left before this journey gets even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about 13K words all together to I thought posting in chapters would make it easier to read. It was first uploaded onto Wattpad in chapters. Originally one shot form though.


	5. Chapter 4: The Witch's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio arrives at his destination, gets a little weirded out by the owner.

3rd person

The door to the house opened slowly, creaking the whole way. The hooded figure walked in, closing the door behind him. Looking up from her cauldron, the witch stopped stirring the contents. "Hello there, and who might you be?" Questioning the new visitor, she walked from behind her cauldron to in front of it, getting a better look at him. Though doing so wouldn't help her that much due to Ravio having his hood over his face still. 

Ravio moved his hood up to under his eyes. He was nervous because he had no idea how the witch would react to him. "I- I uh need a potion .. Referably one that will heal someone. One that is. Quite, uh, powerful.. Do you perhaps have one?" The raven haired merchant spoke softly, questioning the witch while twidling his thumbs.

"Why yes I have one left in my supplies. But why would I decide to give the last of my supplies to someone who isn't respectful enough to even look me in the eyes will speaking to me?," the witch's tone went flat towards the end of her speech, frowning at him. She turned back around and began to stir the liquid again. 

"Oh! I-I'm very sorry, but I have not removed my hood because it makes me feel more safe. I can take it off as well if you want but I am in dire need of this potion ma'am. Please, I will do anything!" While yelling in hope of catching her attention enough for her to face him again, he had pulled his hood down and clenched his fists in anticipation. After his hood was down he fixed his hair and loosened his black and blue scarf. As he was now able to see the room fully, he looked around. The floor beneath him was wooden as well as various tables, the tables holding things that ranged from pots, to books, and even a skull on one. The skull made Ravio jump a little, leaving him shaking in his boots once again. Scanning the room again: the walls were tan with wooden borders at the bottom, the back wall had bookcases against it, to the left and right of him were big colored pots though they were empty, green carpets were under said pots, spider webs litered the corners of the room, the cauldron was resting upon a heated square, the heat caused the liquid to bubble, the room was lit by candles in the skull, and the witch finally turned around to look at her visitor.

The witch looked the boy up and down before smirking. Cackling a little she covered her mouth, then let out a sigh. "Oh, its you boy, Ravio. I suppose you need this potion for your little friend. I've been expecting you, though I thought you would come later on. Luckily, I made the potion in advance." She walked to the table on the right side of the room. On the table rested a red pot. The witch placed a glass bottle next to it, pouring the pot's contents into it. After the bottle was filled she sealed it with off with a cork. Turning back towards Ravio, she slowly walked to him. She placed the potion in his hands, putting hers over his. "Though you may be confused- fear not, this will help him dearly. Usually, there are many things needed to obtain a potion from me but for reasons unknown to you, this is my only exception." The witch patted his hands, smiled, and walked back to the cauldron. Her back was once again facing Ravio. On the other hand, Ravio stood in the same spot in shock. He shook his hand after the trance he was and tried to put together what had happened. This witch had called him by his name without even meeting him before. The witch also knew what he needed and why. Ravio had no understandings to this, though he began to realize he had he needed along without having to do anything for it. 

"Th-thank you!" Ravio yelled out, bowing down. The witch nodded as Ravio opened the door to leave. With one last look at the witch, he walked out closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 5: Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After obtaining what was needed from the witch, Ravio encounters troublesome weather for his journey back.

Ravio's Pov

With the potion in my hand I began running back to Link's house. When I first walked out of the strange Witch's house it was dark, but no rain had fallen yet. I thought I could make it back without getting poured on but that clearly didn't happen. As of now I am currently soaking wet from the rain, especially since I've been outside for a while now. It was difficult to see in front of me it was raining so hard. As I ran I shivered, the rain was dripping down my back and it had filled my boots. A little ways back I had encountered a huge puddle, and by huge I mean my feet were in it and the water went to my shins. With every step I took my feet squished into the sogging boots and my breath was shaky just like my body was.

Once again I was aching in pain as my feet hit the ground hard. I stopped to catch my breath when I realized I had no idea where I was. All I saw was grey and the sun had almost set behind the clouds causing it to be even darker. I couldnt take out the map or it would instantly rip, if it hasn't already. 

Dropping to the ground I sigh again not knowing what to do. 'What would Link do? He won't be doing anything if I didn't make it back soon.' My robe was getting all muddy from sitting on the ground. Looking around I find foot prints. I scramble over to them on my hands and knees. 'Looks like they lead to somewhere..' Reaching back for the potion, I follow the foot prints. Some of the rain ran down my face. For these foot prints to have stayed in this pouring rain the owner would have to be heavy. Crawling the whole way they foot prints ended. In front of me were two armored feet. Gasping I raised my head hoping it was not what I thought it was. "Of course..." was muttered under my breath. The armor clanked together as its face looked in the direction of mine. With one swift move it stomped on the ground and I scooted backwards just in time for the knight's foot the land where I had been. Scrambling to my feet the knight began to chase after me. 'Not again..'

I looked back and saw the knight right behind me. The rain was reflecting off of its blue armor and the weapon was secure in it's hand. Looking forward again I pant as I run. After all of today my body is sore from running and dodging. My heart raced as I tried to see in front me. The hood to my robe was down against my neck. The rain had already impaired my vision, my hood would have made it worse. Especially since the water would weight it down, making it hang lower than usual. My hair was wet and stuck to my face. Looking between the knight and in front of me I'm late to see the edge of the land. I skid and sway back and forth on the edge trying to stay on land. The knight swug its staff into me throwing me to the left. Groaning I got up, from the laying position I was thrown into, and realized the white bridge was now in front of me. My eyes widened and I gasped as the knight charged towards me with its spear pointing right directly at me. I picked up the bottle had escaped my hands during my fall. Scrambling, I ran to the bridge and crossed it. Looking back I see only the rain separating the knight and I. I waited, which was stupid to do, and watched for the knight. 'It didn't follow me?'

Letting out a sigh of relief I look at the potion in my hands. No leakage seen, perfect. 'Link!' I started running to the direction of Link's house, face palming at how I forgot for a split second.


	7. Chapter 6: Patching Up the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio has made it back to Link's house and begins to help him.

Ravio PoV  
Closing the door to Link's house I let out a breath of relief. I finally made it back safe and sound. Seeing how my clothes were soaking wet I stripped myself of them at the door. Of course my boots had been taken off as well because they were the dirtiest of all. I stood, still at the door, looking at Link laying in his bed. I picked up the bottle again and walked over to the bed. My hand pressed against his forehead and his skin was even colder than before. My heart skipped a beat as I quickly took the cork off the bottle. With a popping sound the bottle was open and a swirl of red steam escaped. As a few tears fell from my eyes I propped Link's head up with my hand and opened his mouth with the other. I slowly began pouring the liquid substance into his mouth. Surprisingly enough, Link began to swallow it without me having to force him to. As the last few drops left the bottle I laid him back down, pulling the covers up to his chin again. 

Sherrow flew over me pulling my hair a little to get my attention. "Oh hello Sherrow! Thanks for watching over Link for me!" I held out my finger and he landed on it griping his long toes around it. I put my face up to his feathered belly and nuzzled it with my nose. Pulling away and smiling I set him back on the floor. A cool breeze blows against my back and I realize I am still almost completely naked. Jumping up I search around for something to cover up with. After Link awakes I plan on bathing, so I found another blanket to wrap myself up with. Sitting back down next the Link's bed again I scratch Sherrow's belly as he landed on my finger again. "Do you think he'll be ok, Sherrow?"

~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~

Link's POV

I slowly open my eyes, looking towards the window next to my bed. 'It's night? How did I get here? Ravio must have carried me to my bed.' My body aches so bad, it hurts to breathe. I have a strange taste in my mouth too, he must have given me a potion of some sorts. I started to sit up but it hurt so bad. I rubbed my head with my hand, squinting my eyes in pain and grinding my teeth. Ignoring the pain I slowly sitting up anyway, I pull off the covers. I could feel that there were bandages all over my body. I could feel some pull from being just a little too tight, others I had just felt the cloth on my skin. 'Wait a second, where is my tunic? Wait who dressed me!?' Instead of my regular hero's clothes I was wearing a red tunic and brown pajama pants. 'That means Ravio must have seen me practically naked.' I could feel my face start to heat up thinking of being naked in front of him. 'That's normal right? Feeling embarassed that he had seen me?' I turn to the left of me looking for Ravio before I notice that he is halfway between laying on my bed and the floor. He was also, naked!? My face heated up even more as I saw Ravio's bare skin. It was quite a big thing going from seeing only his hands and chin to seeing almost all of him. His dark purple like hair, it might as well have been black but it was still tinted purple, was covering his face and was laying wildly on his head. 

This could have been my one chance to see what this crazy merchant had looked like. Looking at him again I noticed that his right side was bruised. 'I wonder how he got hurt.' I actually contimplated looking at his face. But I ended up just throwing my own blanket over his naked body, hoping he wouldn't wake up from his rest. 

Some of my bandges were stained red, others weren't. Though it hurt to move a lot I proceeded to removing the bandages that did not have blood on them. Some of the bandages no longer had any trace of faults, convincing me it actually was a potion that gave me the strange taste. The worst part was actually removing them. They were stuck on with medical tape. But this tape was super adhesive, let me inform you. While removing some of the tape it felt like my skin was getting torn off. I accidentally yelped a couple times while ripping them off. After I was done with those bandages I collected them and put them on a table next to my bed. I guess I must have been pretty loud because while reaching towards the table I heard a screech from Ravio.


	8. Chapter 7: Pumpkin Soup and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is away for a while but finally arrives back to his house while Ravio is making soup. Some disasters occur as well as some other interesting things.

Ravio's pov

I woke up slowly, rubbing my eyes before opening them. Though I was glad when I did because I woke up to Link reaching over to the table next to his bed. I looked at myself, realizing I was able to be viewed and I was only in my boxers. Shreiking, I turn myself around quickly, wrapping the blanket around my body. "Mr. Hero! I see your awake! But please do not exert yourself in any way, you can do so just by moving a little bit! Please relax and I can run you a bath and redo your bandages after you're done!" I closed one eye in pain while wincing, feeling a sharp pain in my right side. 'How did that get there?' I think to myself. The memories rushed back to me as I recalled getting hit by one of the knights. 'Oh yeah.'

"Ravio... You helped me before too, didn't you? Thank you, I wouldn't know what I would do without you." I could hear the smile in his voive as he thanked me. I would say it was nothing but that's far from the truth. Once again tears fell from my face. "Please, Mr. Hero.. N.. Never come back that hurt again okay? I was so worried for you, I didn't think you would make it.." My voice faltered from my crying. I sniffed back the tears and snot, trying not to continue crying.

"Ravio? I'm sorry, I really am. I promise it won't happen again! If I don't think I can make it I'll ring for Irene, she'll get me out of there right away, please don't cry Ravio." Link had spoken passionately, as if he was hurt hearing that I was hurt. I heard him get out of bed and I shook a little from crying, my shoulders jumping up and down with the short breaths. I began to feel arms wrap around me, meeting together in front of me. Link had gotten out of bed in this state, just to hug me. Just to try and cheer me up. My face burned red but I ignored it, putting my arms over his. Breaking from my warm trance, I heard Sherrow squak. I jumped up at the sound, breaking away from Link's arms. "D-Do you want me to run the bath for you?" I scratched the back of my neck, my back facing towards him. As I heard him get up I looked at the floor holding my arms against my body.

"That's ok Ravio, I appreciate your help but I can turn it on myself. But can you still help me with my bandages later?" While Link talked he began walking towards the bathroom, and I could feel blush appear as he teased me about him being able to bathe himself. "Y-yeah, sure, anything Mr. Hero." Thanking me he closed the door to the bathroom. While he was bathing I threw my robe into the washer, hoping it would be done by the time Link was. I myself still had to bathe but instead I think I might make him food and wait til' he rests again. That would give me plenty of time to clean up. I didn't know if it was safe to sleep or not because knowing Link he would get up and leave to try the previous dungeon again. Shaking my head at the thought I smiled a little, getting up to put my robe in the washer.

~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~

3rd PoV

The door to the bathroom opened and Link walked out, a towel on his head and a towel around his waist. He looked at Ravio who had still only a blanket around him. The smell of soup permeated throughout Link's house, pumpkin soup. Link smelled the air smiling at the familair smell of soup. The soup was a home made recipe Link had learned a long time ago; Ravio had found it while looking for a pot and bowl to hold the soup in. "How was the bath, the soup is just about done, I can fix your bandages while you eat or afterwards, you choose," Ravio questioned the sapphire eyed boy, still stirring the soup. 

Link smiled at the kind gestures, "The faster I heal, the faster I can get back to finding the sages. I can eat while you fix me up. That way I can rest faster." Link proceeded to scrub his head with the towel, trying to make his hair even more dry. Going to find clean clothes, Link left the kitchen to get underwear. Ravio turned off the stove, pouring the soup into the bowl. He began looking through drawers for a spoon. After finding one he placed it in the bowl. The raven haired boy still did not have his clothes yet, so he went to check on them. Although it was washed, it still hadn't dried. Sighing a little he takes it out and hangs it up to dry. After hanging his clothes up he walks back to the kitchen to see if Link had taken his soup yet. He looks down at the bowl of soup, focusing on the steam coming from it; indicating that it was still warm enough for his customer. Link walked back over to Ravio, tapping his shoulder. Ravio jumped stuttering out some words, "M-Mr. Hero, I would like it if you alerted me a little bit more if you are to get my attention please!" He held his chest as his heart calmed down to a normal beat once again. Laughing a little Link apologized. Walking next to Ravio he picked up the bowl, bringing it to his face to smell it. Smiling, he takes a mouth of it savoring it. Finally he swallows it, closing his eyes in bliss letting out a, "mmmmm."

"I assume you like it, Mr. Hero." Ravio smiles as he walks over to a table, picking up a cloth. Link, still facing the oven, lets out a gasp as Ravio blondfolds him. His cheeks flare up at his actions, "Uh, R-Ravio? What are you doing?" he questions the merchant, attempting to look around past the cloth. Though he failed to see anything.

"Oh, you need not worry, I'm not doing anything bad. I'm just going to fix up your bandages, though I am still uncomfortable with you being able to see my face. Since my robe is not dry yet and you want me to redo your bandges while you're eating, I solved my problem with the blindfold." Ravio took Link's had in his, leading him back to the main room of the house. He walked around his merch tables and placed Link on the bed. "So just relax and enjoy the soup. I shall try my best to make sure your wounds heal correctly and without much pain," with that being said he gathers the supplies he had previously used. Though there are now less supplies, there is still plenty to help Link. Taking out the gauze, medical spray, and some tissues he sprays the medicine onto Link's biggest wound, his ribs. As Ravio dabs around the area, making sure the spray didn't leak else where, Link takes another mouthful of soup. Ravio takes the gauze, wrapping Link's stomach and chest. He uses the tape to keep the gauze in place. Scanning Link's body for the other injuries, he blushes a little. It's only been about two days and this isn't the second time seeing Link half naked. Moving from his front to his back, he sits on his knees, cleaning other wounds.

"You know, I am sure that this is most likely not your first time seeing me without clothes on. So, why is it that I'm not even allowed to see your face?" Link had left his spoon in the bowl and tilted his head back to say this to Ravio. Ravio flusttered for a few seconds then sighed. He knew Link wanted to see his face, and he felt guilty that he doesn't let him. But it also hurts himself by thinking of all the awful possibilities that could happen if he did show his face. "Well, when this is all over, I promise that I'll let you see my face," Ravio said to Link, smiling at the thought of peace for both of their worlds. He finished all the bandages on his back; the only thing left being Link's legs. "I'm going to wrap up your legs now, just so you know. Don't flip on me Hero." Crawling to the edge of the bed he slid off. He was now kneeling on the ground, pulling all the supplies towards him since they were against the wall. Ravio remembered he wasn't wearing his scarf. It hadn't actually got dirty during his quest, just wet. Looking around the room behind him, he finds it wrapped around Sherrow's cage. "Stole my scarf now did you, Sherrow." Sherrow puffed up its feathers and shook, chirping at Ravio. He chuckled, wrapping it back around his neck. After it was at a decent length he snuggled his face in it and walked back to Link. Link himself was now done with the soup and had placed it on the table next to his bed. He was biting his nails while leaning back on his hand behind him. Shivering, he pulls the blanket on his bed around him. "Uh, y-you can actually put a shirt on now, I'm done with your upper body injuries." Link nodded, feeling around for his shirt. His hands had only found his pillow and the blanket currently on him. "Oh, I'll get it for you Mr. Hero, you just relax," Ravio called out as he shook his hands in front of him at Link, though he couldn't see.

"I can get it myself, Ravio, I have to use the restroom anyway," Link got up from his bed but being still blindfolded he tripped, taking Ravio down with him. Link landed on top of Ravio, his lips colliding into Ravio's, then their foreheads as well. Ravio squealed as he tilted his back, away from Link's face. Both faces lit up red like the red tunic Link was going to dress himself with. Link quickly apologized, taking the blindfold off and forgetting why it was on. Ravio squealed out a no and shoved his hands at Link's face, covering his eyes. "I-i'm sorry I fell, I-I didn't mean to! Then I forgot and took off my blindfold to see if you were okay. I don't see why you are still hiding yourself though, y-you have really pretty eyes." Link told the green eyed boy. Between the time of the blindfold and hands he caught a glance at his eyes. They mesmorized him and he thought of emeralds, the image burning into his mind. "Do you, really t-think so?" Ravio blushed, his hands still on Link, looking away from the boy who complimented him. 

"Ravio, can I please see your face? I promise I will not be insulted, scared, or anything. Just please let me see?" Link was still on top of Ravio, both of them still in their underwear, though now he had taken a sitting position. His legs were at Ravio's sides as his butt was still placed on his waist. By now, Link had put his hands over Ravio's offering to remove them. A sigh was released from Ravio's mouth, a light, "fine," following. Link grabbed on to Ravio's wrists removing them from his face and placing them at Ravio's sides. Shyly, he avoided Link's gaze. The blonde bent in closer to observe his face more, causing Ravio's already red face to become even more red. "Mr. Hero, please," he whined try to shield his face. Link let go off his hands, getting off of Ravio as well and sitting on the floor next to him. Though he removed his body from Ravio, his eyes remained. Ravio looked like he could be Link's twin, but with dark hair and green eyes. Ravio's skin was also much darker than Link's. "Y-you're.. me? The- the alternate me!" He shouted out excited and smiling and pointing at himself at his recent discovery. But his smile faded as he saw Ravio turn away from him, wrapping his arms around his knees that were brought to his chest. He burried his face into his knees, his shoulders starting to shake. "Ravio? What's wrong?" Link scooted over to him putting an arm around him. He started rubbing his shoulder trying to comfort him as best he could.

"Now you know who I am and how I'm supposed to save my world but I can't do anything. I'm such a coward. I wish I could be like you and be brave but I'm not. I'm never going to be a hero." Ravio started to sob after he got out the last few words. Sherrow was now on his head pulling at his hair again to try and cheer him up. He shook his head at Sherrow and he stopped, flying down onto his free shoulder. 

"Ravio! How can you say that? If it wasn't for you, I would be dead by now. You're a hero, Ravio, you're my hero. You are brave, maybe even more than me. You went into an unknown world without any help or knowlegde on the enemies. No one has ever done that for me. The great hero needing help, they think thats imposible. So thank you, Ravio, thank you so much." Link wrapped both arms around him this time. Ravio lifted his head at Link's words, his eyes shining and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Y-you really, th-think so?" Between his rapid gasps for air he managed to spit out a sentence.

"I know so!" Link smiled, with his mouth and eyes, showing his graditude towards his now friend. Ravio jumped into Link's chest forcing themselves onto the ground once more. Sherrow had flown onto a table at Ravio's sudden moves. Ravio giggled a little trying to bury his face into Link's bare chest. When he finally pulled away he had realized he put snot and tears all over Link. Touching his chest and pulling his hand away he grimaced as the wet substance stuck to his hand. Ravio awkwardly chuckled apologizing with a soft sorry. He got up and went for the supplies he was using to fix up Link, taking a wet cloth with him. Returning to Link's side he whiped of his chest. "I'm going to bathe, your wounds on your legs are all healed besides the one. It's down far enough for me to just pull your pant leg up to fix it. While I bathe be sure to get all comfy because you need your rest!" Ravio pointed at Link and then to his bed, then walked away. Link shook his head and chuckled, walking back to his bed. "Wait Ravio m-" before he could continued he was met in the face by his clothes. "y clothes.." Link proceeded to get dress and snuggle up in his bed, slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don't know why this chapter is so much longer compared to everything else but oh well enjoy it


	9. Chapter 8: Sapphires and Emeralds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thats the title. Read and find out, its good. Another longer chapter by the way.

Ravio PoV  
(Was going to show thoughts its all thoughts basically??)

I let out a sigh of pleasure as I sank into the steaming tub. It felt so good to relax and get clean. The heat really helped my side too. Tilting my head back onto the edge of the tub I began to think. I thought about what had just happened. The last two days I've had have been ridiculous. From me going on my own adventure to taking care of Link. My thoughts made me smile. The way Link made me feel like I was worth something. Thinking about him made me feel a little sick, my hands starting to shake. Wait, I've heard about this before.. Moths? No; butterflies. Wait you get this feeling being around someone you love! Not only is Link a guy but he wasn't even from the same world as me. Plus he is my alternate self! Could I be in love? With a boy from another world? My heart started to beat faster as I pictured Link's cute smile, his dirty blonde hair. He always comes back exauhsted but never gives up. He has such a petite figure but yet hes so strong and muscular. I wish I could feel him wrap his arms around m- OH GODDESSES. I'm thinking like that again. I feel like its wrong because how I would be treated if I were gay; not to mention he is probably straight anyway. Sighing I sink into the water some more. I never really expected my first kiss to be with a guy, let alone that rough. Technically it wasn't a kiss, our lips just mashed together on pure accident. But that's the thing, they were together. I don't know if I could consider it a kiss, but his lips were so soft and his breath surprisingly was a warm comfort from the chilly house. Thinking about Link and his body, I snapped back to reality realizing my new found problem that was submerged in the water. I guess it's final then now, I'm certainly not straight, and I'm in love with my first friend. Great going Ravio, you're going to lose your friend already.

\---- time skip ----

Slipping on the robe, I wrap my scarf around my neck. Currently my hood was up so I could put on my scarf. After it was at the perfect length, I put my hood down again. It was comforting knowing I do not have to hide behind it around Link anymore. Then again I might still wear it, it'll help hide my face when its awkward. I search for pants, finding black, tight, cloth-like pants. I suppose they were like leggings. I pulled them up to my waist, it was cold so I layered up. Looking at Sherrow he was puffed up as much as possible, trying to keep warm. Searching for another blanket, I fold it after I found it. To keep Sherrow warm I wrapped the blanket around his cage sing songing, "Sleepy time Sherrow! Stay warm Sherrow!"

Looking from the floor to Link's bed, I eyed both. Seeing how cold it was, I really wanted to sleep in the bed. But what if I sleep with him and he gets upset? What if I ruin our friendship? Hmm, maybe not though; Link says he cares for me so he'd want me warm, right? Slipping into Link's bed under the covers I get an instant warmth wrapped around me. Smiling wildly I giggle and roll a little at such a feeling of comfort. It was like I was wrapped inside Link's arms and h- aw crap not again. How could I think about Link when I'm lying right next to him? I looked towards him, his breaths soft and light. His cheeks were glowing a little red from the warmth of the blankets. His golden locks were over his face and spread onto his pillow. Reaching towards him, I gently replace his hair behind his ear. By now I was so close I could feel his breath on my face. It caused my face to become like his. Link was so cute while he slept. Because I was under the covers with him I could touch his chest; I placed a hand on him. I could feel his warmth through his tunic, the rise and the fall. Carefully, I scooted closer to him. While the bed shook a little with me, he moved a little. It scaried me quite a bit, though it wouldn't be that hard to explain. After a while I figured it was safe again, so I scooted towards him again burying my face into his chest, my hands in fists grabbing his tunic. He smelled like flowers, okay I know that is weird but not like girly flowers more of just a plant smell? I could have sworn he was asleep yet after a few minutes of laying next to him he wrapped his arms around me.

~~~morning~~~

The next morning I woke up alone. I honestly should have guessed that Link would leave in the morning. Waking up alone after falling asleep in someone's arms is not that great. Link wouldn't be here for hours. Sighing I unwrap myself from the blankets and walk over to Sherrow's cage. I smiled as he chirped at me and hopped out of the cage onto my finger. "Good morning, Sherrow. Sleep well?" Chirping in response he puffed up and shook, tightening his grip on my finger. Slowly I walked back over to the bed and sat down. I was a little nervous, Link and I left on such awkward terms. How will it be when he returns? How will I ever tell him my feelings? Maybe I shouldn't, would that be better?

Link didn't return that night, though I had hoped he would. Even though I had only slept with him once, I missed his body next to mine. Bad thoughts ran through my mind. Such as, "What if he doesn't want to return?" and, "what if he hates me now?" Of course he would return eventually though, this is his house. Day and night passed again before he walked through the door.

~~~day and night later~~~  
3rd Person

At the time Link opened the door, Ravio was in the kitchen heating up some soup. His ears perked up as he heard the door closed. Slowly he walked out of the kitchen into the main room. Seeing Link he runs towards him calling out, "Mr. Hero." Ravio jumps into his arms, wrapping his own tightly around Link, connecting his hands at his back. A few tears bled into Link's tunic as Ravio burried his face into his chest.

"Ravio! I-I'm sorry for not stopping in the other day. I had meant to but since I had taken a potion for energy I found myself not even a bit tired. I thought I would take advantage of it and continue on. I knew I should have stopped in, I'm sorry." Link petted Ravio's head with one hand as the other was behind his back grabbing onto his purple robe. Link smiled warmly at the boy in his arms. It made him happy to have someone care so much for him. Ravio pulled away and smiled at him, looking into his sapphire eyes, "It's okay, I understand. It was a simple mistake! How was your trip then, Mr. Hero?" Link looked back at Ravio, using his hand to whipe away the stray tears that were on the merchant's face.

"It was okay, I have everything I need now! All I need to do no-" Link's words were unheard due to Ravio's yells. Ravio had ran to the kitchen, turning of the stove. "I- I forgot about the soup!" He was waving his hand trying to make the smoke disappear from above the pot. The soup had bubbled over and fallen onto the stove top. Sizzling and popping sounds were heard from the stove's eye. Ravio ran to the bathroom grabbing towels to clean up all the liquid that had lasted the high temperatures of the stove. Link walked to the bathroom grabbing a towel as well. The blonde set it down by the sink, which was left to the stove. Although; inbetween were drawers on the sides of the table like structure in between the sink and stove and was topped off with a wooden counter top.

The kitchen was a small hallway that merely consisted of a stove/oven, sink, three cupboards, fridge, and washer and dryer. One of the cupboards was located below the sink, which contains things such as pots, pans, soaps, and cleaning untensils. Above the sink was a cupboard, attached to the wall, filled with cups and glasses. To the left of said cupboard was another indentical to it; it consisted of plates and bowls. Below this cupboard was the wooden counter top. On the outside of it was a drawer containing silverware. Below that was another cupboard with food in it; though, the amout of food was poor. The washer and dryer were located on the right side of the fridge. The floor was tiled while the main room's floor was wooden with a rug. The bathroom contained that the same white tiled floor. While all of the kitchen was on the left side of the house, the bathroom was located on the right side of the hallway.

Link poured the soup into a bowl, placing the used pot into the sink. Ravio looked over to Link after he couldn't clean any further, "I'm.. I'm sorry about your stove," he mumbled as he looked towards the floor. He put his hands behind his back and was lightly kicking the floor with his left foot; embarassed he caused such a mess. Ravio was especially embarassed because he made this mess because he was excited that Link was home. "That's okay Ravio, its was an accident. I could've done the same," he smiled and took out two spoons from the drawer. "Let's just share the soup so you don't have to make more, alright?" Ravio nodded and walked to Link's bed; sitting on the edge. Link followed him with the soup in his hands, sitting down besides him on the left. He handed Ravio the soup so he could tell him about his adventure.

~~15 minutes later~~  
Ravio's PoV

Link described the whole adventure he had as I slowly ate the soup. I took small scoops so that there would be plenty left for him. Looking at his eyes while he explain, they glimmered. They were like actual stones of sapphire. The way they shinned in the light and how they were nearly sparkling from his passion and excitement. As Link finished his story I handed him the bowl of soup, he took it smiling. Link had told me how his adveture was coming to an end. How, soon, he will be able to save both of our worlds with the triforce. I was so happy for him for he had done what he needed to and succeeded. Usually I don't even begin to try to things but Link, he managed to do it and then some. Sighing I look at my hands and twidle my thumbs. I don't know what I'm going to do about this. My feelings, wanting to be with him. I felt a hand on my shoulder as he asked me if I was okay, I just nodded. Although Link knows that I am not, of course. Some how he always sees through me. He began to rub my shoulder and pulled me closer. I rested my face on his chest once again. Trying so hard to keep the tears in, I failed. They began pouring down my face none stop. I didn't want to worry him or show how weak am I. But doing so was impossible when I was this close to him. My shoulders shook up and down rapidly along with my shaky breathing. Link rested his head on mine while placing the soup on the floor, still rubbing my shoulder, but he has now moved on to my back.

"Ravio please, tell me whats wrong! It hurts seeing you like this. Especially when I don't know whats wrong because I can't help try to fix it.." He spoke to me with a gentle tone. It was as if the goddesses themselves were asking me what was wrong. I just shook my head from side to side, I couldn't possibly tell him. I don't want to lose him. Another please escapes from his lips and into my ear. Sighing I try to talk, all that comes out were gasps of breath and sobs. Trying to calm down I start taking deep breaths, slowly letting them out. Still the sobs press through and Link's grip tightens on me and pulls me back in. I rest my cheek against his chest and clench my fists onto his tunic. We sit there for what seems like forever until he finally pulls me away from his chest. My sobs have quieted but my heart beat started up again. I try to avoid his eyes staring at me. Sighing from lack of air I look at his chest and open my mouth. Though my mouth was open I didn't speak. "I don't know where to start.." I whisper, more towards myself than to Link. Apparently Link had heard me though because he whispers back to start where I feel is necessary. I took another deep breath and nodded.

"Link there is something I need to tell you.." I look back up to his face and he nods at me to continue. "You see.. I know we haven't exactly known each other for that long but.. It feels like I've known you forever. You are one of the few people who have ever cared for me or even wanted to see my face at that. I know you probably don't feel the same towards me but... Link I," there it was my confession of love, or so I thought. My words were cut off before I could say anything more. Infact, I hardly realized I just called him by his real name. These thoughts spun around in my head as I had realized exactly what was happening. Link's lips were pressed against mine. His lips were so warm and felt like nothing I've ever felt before. It felt like time had stopped, like I was teleported to somewhere else. I opened my eyes to see that his were closed, his eyelashes laying neatly on his face. He began pulling away but I didn't want it to end yet so I pushed him back onto the bed with my body, placing my lips against his again. The same feeling came back with warmth and its then that I knew it wasn't wrong. Something that feels so right could not possibly be wrong. My hands were planted on the bed on the sides of his head. My knees were digging into the matress by his own, my feet handing off. I felt his hands wrap around my neck pulling me in closer. My knees slid down and my body rested against his. Pulling away for air I panted as did he. I thought that we would talk now but Link pulled me in again; though this time his mouth sat partially open against mine. My body began to heat up soon after my face. His tongue had slowly pressed against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to speak; though doing so allowed him to put his tongue into my mouth. I let out a small moan as his tongue went over every part of my mouth. It was so embarassing for him to have heard me but as I began to attempt to explore his mouth he let out one as well. He dropped his hands from my neck and began pulling away from me. Not realizing my eyes were closed and upon opening them I saw that his face was red too, making me feel less uncomfortable. Between our mouths a fine line of saliva connected them and I squeaked a little whipping my mouth and backing up towards the edge of the bed, stopping at the bedframe's headboard.

I covered my face with my hood and started shaking. What hell just happened? Did it really happen anyway? It was a day dream or a fantasy or dream? I felt weight on the bed adjust from our previous spot to the right side of me. I pulled the hood down more. "R.. Ravio I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Especially without asking you first. You probably like someone else anyway. Sorry," as he spoke he had his hand on my shoulder but then slowly moved it off. He voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence, showing that he had started to look down rather than at me. Does he think I don't love him? How could I possibly like someone else besides him? I let go of my hood and turned my body to face him. Slowly I removed it and tapped his shoulder. His head went from hanging in shame to looking at me. It looked like he was about to cry. I could not let that happen, deffinitely. "Mr. H- Link.. Did you not feel the same as I did? Did you fell nothing? Before you cut me off, I was going to tell you that I-" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes were pleading for me to tell him I love him. He needed me to reasure him that he was right in what he had done. "That I love you, Link," I finally managed to say it. Now that wasn't so bad, was it? He threw his body at me and I smiled as he hugged me tightly. I felt a few drops from his face but I am nearly sure they are from being happy apposed to sadness. "Ravio I was so scared! I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way as I did. That is half the reason I didn't come back. I was scared you would feel uncomfortable around me or that you wouldn't like me anymore. You don't know how happy I am!" Wrapping my arms around him tightly I rested my face into the nook of his neck. I could smell him once again and I smiled. He always smells so good. I managed to squeak out a couple of words as Link's hug was starting to crush me, "Too. Tight." Link chuckled and pulled away from me. Smiling he looked into my eyes as I did to his. Those beautiful sapphires that I enjoy, dearly. His hand reached for my face, caressing it. "Those beautiful emeralds of yours, they make me feel like nothing can hurt me," he spoke gently, smiling.


	10. Chapter 9: Destined Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems rushed I'm sorry because I hadn't finished the story but lost interest in it but still wanted it to be done. So it's probably a little rushed. But its done, so there. My 13K one shot.

Ravio's POV

Well the time has come. Today is the day that Link must return to Hyrule. Everything will be finalized and permanent soon. It kind of hurt knowing that I would never see Link again. I've grown so in love with him and being around him, thinking about being without him seems illogical. I wish we had admitted to each other earlier, then maybe we could have spent more time together in each others arms; just us. I had woken up a few minutes ago. Disappointment is what I felt, and I still do now. Link had already left my house, since we had returned to Lorule yesterday and spent the whole day together. I suppose that was our last minutes together which makes me even more disappointed. Why couldn't he have woken me up with him when he went to the castle? Does he not care enough to tell me good bye? I need closure but I don't know if I'll even get it. Maybe, just maybe I can catch him though! "Sherrow, we are going on a mission!" I yell out, vigorously pointing my finger towards the ceiling. Sherrow flew out of his cage and began to circle my head. Giggling, I get dressed. Since I was with Link when I fell asleep I didn't need as much clothes to keep me warm. Basically I slipped on my leggings and boots again. My eyes scanned the room seeing if I had forgotten anything else. Seeing how I've been at Link's house for a while now, I didn't have anything to take with me besides my rupees and Sherrow. Walking over to the bag of rupees I pick it up, throwing the bag over my shoulder. One last glance was given to my house as I set on my quest to the castle.

~~time skip (minutes)~~

My back was aching due to the rupees I had over my shoulder but I needed to give them to the princess. Princess Hilda could use this money to restore plenty of things like her castle and stores in the town. We could plant more trees and repair the buildings. If this money went to the lands our land could be as green as Hyrule! Sherrow started chirping positively as the castle came into my view. Something seemed off about all this though, I heard yelling in the faint distance. Not normal yelling either, more of fighting words and grunts. I ran the last few steps towards the castle, placing my ear on the wall of it. Setting my bag down I struggle to hear what is going on. All that was heard were screams from Hilda and Link. Could they be fighting? My wrist started buzzing and I pull up my sleeve to reveal my bracelet; Link must have returned it to me before he left. In order to get back to Hyrule he needs my bracelet. This means that Link DID want to see me before he left! Doing a little celebration dance Sherrow pecked at my head to get me to stop. "Alright, alright Sherrow! I'll try to stop them! No promises though!!" Observing the wall I find a spot that looks different from the rest of the brick. This must be an entrance I can use with my bracelet! Holding up my hand the bracelet started to glow brightly and the bricks slowly disappeared, leaving me an entrance. When I walked in with my bag what I saw I could not believe! Link had his sword pointed at Hilda, keeping Zelda behind him.

"Mr. Hero!? What are you doing!?" I dropped my bag of rupees and ran in front Hilda. My arms were straight out to the left and right of me, blocking the path between Link and Hilda. "R-Ravio? What are you doing? She just tried to hurt the both of us! Even after defeating Yuga she still tried to hurt both of us!" Link yelled at me for standing up for my Princess. Its understandable that Link does not have the same views on Hilda as I do, but he still should not yell at me for protecting who I serve! "L-Link? Why must you yell at me for protecting the princess of my land? It is my job as well as yours to protect the royal princess, even if I have to fight you, Mr. Hero." I had been holding in a breath of air without the knowledge of doing so. Letting it out I looked back at Hilda who gave me a disappointed look. "Hilda is only using her best intentions for Lorule, even if it means having to do something as drastic as stealing. My land is based on thieves and mean people. Though this is so, it means that she is trying her absolute best to save us all. E-even if it means hurting someone else to do so. So please, Mr. Hero, don't hurt her. I will protect her with my life, as it is my duty originally." My body was shaking and my heart was racing. I don't have a clue on how Link will react to me, as Hilda is not too happy with me. 

"You say you must protect thy kingdom and princess yet thee has hidden himself away for many suns. How can thee consider thyself the royal protector?" Hilda spat her words out from behind me, causing me to cringe. What she says is true, I haven't done anything to protect her this whole time. It isn't my fault though, I received someone to help her which is Link. While Hilda responded to me, Link had dropped his sword, returning it to its sheath. Sighing I walk over to the bag of rupees I brought with me. Many had spilled out from it so I had to scoop it all back in. Slowly I walked back to Hilda, standing in front of her. Setting the bag down in front of her. I begin to speak again, "Princess, you say I have not done anything to help but I have. I was the one to recieve Link to help us, for I myself am too weak. This bag here contains thousands of rupees, all collected for you. On the journey I sold all my prized weapons I gained, earning all this money. This money, Princess, is for you." I kneeled on one knee, my hand on my heart and the other dangling at my side. "Please will you accept my donations. I gained this money to help rebuild Lorule into something great." Smiling warmling, I looked into her ruby eyes; I swore my heart stopped beating while waiting for her reply.

Something happen, something that hasn't in a while. Hilda, smiled. She smiled with tears running down her face. "Y-your highness, I'm so sorry for what I've done I-" my shaking speech was cut off by a no. She shook her head, her hand on her own heart. Slowly she started to laugh, whiping the tears away beneath her eyes. Needless to say I was very confused. "My dear Ravio, how can I begin to thank thee? Your braveness has shown no end. Traveling through worlds, for thou's kindgom. Thou has shown me what thou can do. Thank you, Ravio." What I heard had shocked me quite dramatically. I never would have expected this from Hilda. Me? Brave? How can these people say this?

"Ravio, she is right. You've shown that you are brave enough to be called Lorule's Hero! Standing against a friend for your kingdom, traveling to great distances. You are a true hero, Ravio." I turned around at Link's voice. Great, now I was crying. All these kind words made me feel loved and worth something. Something I had lost for quite some time. Now I began to cry while giggling of happiness. "Thank you you guys, you're too kind." Link began to walk towards Zelda as I whiped my eyes. Hilda rested her hand on my shoulder, holding out her hand for the bracelet around my wrist. I smiled a little, slipping it off and putting it in her hand. "I guess its time now, huh?" I whisper as she closes her hand. Hilda nods at me, walking towards Link and Zelda. She looked back at me, motioning for me to follow as well. As I caught up to the group she began to lead us to the portal between our worlds. Hilda and Zelda walked together as did Link and I. I felt a hand grab mine and I looked down realizing it was Link's. My eyes went from our hands to his face and he was smiling warmly at me. Even though both princesses could easily turn around to see our affection for each other, neither of us could care. Our last few seconds together should be exactly that, together.

As we arrived at the portal I began to cry. This is going to be our last time together, I didn't want him to leave. "Link, please don't leave me," I stuttered out towards him. He smiled back at me sadness deep in his eyes. His hand cupped my face, the thumb rubbing my tears away. I set my hand on top of his and tried to laugh. It was so hard to do so at such a time that they ended up turning into sobs. The parting of my love, the one who first ever believed in me and made me happy. I tried to keep my wails of pain and sadness in but it was too hard. Stares bore into me as I closed my eyes and start sobbing. Link wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me in. My knuckles turned ghostly white from my grip on his tunic. Rubbing my back he breathed me in while resting his head into the nook of my neck with my hair between my skin and his. "Shhh Ravio, it'll be alright. It'll all be okay. Just promise you'll never forget me. Promise that when I'm gone you will stay as brave as you can, just for me." Link's voiced oozed out warmth and comfort as it enter my ears and were felt against my neck. Rapidly I shook my head yes. We pulled away from the hug, my watery emeralds looking into his crisply, dry sapphires. No tears seemed to be able to leak from his eyes. Pulling his face to mine, he kissed me slowly. Our lips touched roughly into a passionate kiss. All of our emotions seeping into the kiss. Sadness, trust, love, regret, pain. Pulling away he smiles at me, "I'm going to miss you, Ravio. You and your not-actually-a-merchant-at-all self!"

This made me laugh as he never fully adressed this with me. Link decided to pick the most emotional time in my life to do so. "I love you Link.." our hands were connected but slowly fell apart as he walked over to Zelda and held Zelda's hand. Holding my hands to my chest I let out a sigh. "I love you too, Ravio." As their last words were said, Hilda used the magic to teleport them back. Bright lights blinded me as I sheilded my eyes. Re-opening them I find the jewel cracked and crumbled up on the ground. Sighing, I knew that, that was the last time I would see Link ever again. Hilda walked over to me with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground. I shriek and hide my face with my hood as I pulled it down. "Well, Ravio, when did thou plan to tell thy princess.. About thoust love!" Hilda's voive started out mean but turned into a giggle, mocking me of my lovey dovey self. I had thought that she would yell at me but instead she teased me about it? This gives me a feeling that Lorule is ready for an update soon.

~~1/2 hour later~~  
Hilda and I were currently finishing off the first plans for the new Lorule. Zelda and Link planned to help restore some of our world with their triforce. Though it may not work, Hilda and I came up with a back up plan. Of course we also created a new plan for step one of restoration, regardless if their triforce helps us. We knew exactly what this world needed and we planned to save everyone from the poverty and crime. Hilda and I would start off with repairing buildings and parks. This would help the citizens as well as brighten up the place to make it more appealing for everyone. In all honestly I thought our plans were perfect.

\-----------------------------------  
(3rd)  
~~Hyrule~~

"Link, does thou know what thoust should wish for?" Zelda question the dirty haired blonde. Of course he knew, but he also had his own desires. He wanted so badly to reunite with his raven haired lover. Link knew that the best he could do is help out his lover's world. Nodding they both held their hand out to the floating triforce in front of them. Closing their eyes they touched the triforce, creating a bright light to illuminate where they were standing. The power was so strong their clothes and hair ruffled wildly from the air swirling around the triforce. Slowly the wind toned down and the lights died down. They simply looked at each and nodded. "I'm heading back to thy castle to announce our discoveries, is thou coming with?" Zelda questioned him, tilting her head in emphasis. Looking at her he shook his head, not speaking again like usual. As Zelda left, Link plopped down on the ground and spread out his arms and legs. He raised his left hand, looking at the triforce tattooed onto him permanently. Sighing he put his arm back down and fell deep into thoughts.

~~Lorule~~ 

Ravio and Hilda decided to sleep together that night in fear of anything happening so soon. A bright light shinned from against the wall of the room. Wind picked up rapidly swirling papers and light objects around Hilda's room. As objects flew Ravio was hit, slowly waking up. He gasped at what was happening, shaking the princess to wake her. She groggily rubbed her eyes. They opened wide as a triforce apperared before their eyes. Looking at each other they both smiled grandly at the new found triforcd and jumped out of bed. Ravio ran towards the triforce as a portal slowly opened on the ground in a shape of a circle. A light blue glow radiated from it, tinting Ravio blue as well. Hilda had been looking out the window watching as a golden line spread across the land, turning brown into green. Her face light up and tears fell from her eyes from joy. She turned around laughing to see Ravio by the glowing blue light. "Ra-Ravio, what are thou doing?!" She yelled from across the room. The wind was still soaring around the room but began to slow as the portal and light dimmed ever so slowly. Ravio ran to Sherrow tears in his eyes, "Sherrow, please take good care of Hilda for me alright? She will need company just like you will, so be nice alright!" He ran up to Hilda, taking her hands in his. "Princess Hilda, please give me your permission to return to my destined love in Hyrule. You have perfect plans for Lorule and you have a restored land from the triforce. You are set for years, please let me be with who I love!" Ravio yelled at Hilda with passion. All he wanted was to be with his lover again, though wanting only the best for his land as well. Hilda shook her head slowly surprised that Ravio would ask such a thing of her but as Ravio begged her again as she decided it was best for him to leave. Slowly she nodded, a small smile forming on her face. Ravio brought Hilda into a big hug and he wished her the best as he ran to the almost closed portal. 

As he stepped on the portal everything around him flashed with bright colors, causing him to close his eyes again. It felt like the room was spinning at high speeds as he soared through time and space. It was as if though he was falling into a bottomless pit. Coming to a hault he opens his eyes and saw brown beneath him, continuing at the same speed he falls onto the ground. Groaning he sat up slowly, rubbing his face that previously hit the ground. His ears perked up at a rustly sound. The sounds he heard were from a being standing up behind him. Turning around he sees the dirty blonde with his Sapphire eyes staring right back at him. "Mr. Hero!" Ravio yells in excitement, getting up and running into the blonde's arms. Tears and laughter came from the bunny boy.

"Ravio, oh Ravio, is it really you?" Link asked the boy, wrapping his hands around the other. The boy nodded into Link's chest and pulled away smiling brighter than he had ever before.

~~flashback over~~

So you see, Link and I were able to reunite again, which explains to why he is currently on top of me loving me. We eventually ending up living together again, except this time I wasn't a fake merchant stealing his money with my ridiculously high prices! Every now and then I wonder how Hilda is doing with Lorule. Need not worry as the smartest scientists and strongest mages work up to this day and then some, trying to figure out a way for our worlds to connect again.

By now, we were both half naked. Surprisingly this isn't surprising. This happens quite a lot by now but I think that is because we end up taking things too far half the time. My hips and his were grinding together, wanting more pleasure. Honestly we would start teasing each other, which went from teasing to touching, which then eventually brought us here. Two horny teens trying to get a quick, which is never quick let me tell you, fuck in before a parade or assignment. Today was the anniversary of us saving Lorule, so of course we're panting in the sheets now fully naked. We had to be at castle town, promptly at 6 pm. Its now 5:30 and there are three fingers spreading me making me moan in pleasure. The clocked ticked slowly when its 5:45 now and theres a wake up call knock on the door. Of course neither of us wanted the other to pull out to answer. Another knock, another moan let out loudly. I guess it scared our wake up caller away because by the time it was 5:55 pm and we were struggled to get dressed for the parade we never heard another knock. Well, thats all for now dairy, tell you about the parade later! I can't wait to spend the night out with Mr. Hero. 

\- Ravio!


End file.
